How is everything alright in this world?
by Marvella.M
Summary: Even if there is no tomorrow at least they have this CarolxDaryl
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own The Walking Dead or any of the Characters. **

**They are now on the road after the farm got overrun by walkers. This is a Carol and Daryl fanfiction but will be Caryl at some point through out. If I get enought R&R i will carry on with Chapter 2. **

_How is everything alright in this world?_

* * *

"Clear" Daryl said walking out a small house with Rick not far behind. They have been on the road for months after the farm got overrun by walkers, now that Lori is getting a bigger pregnancy bump by the day; they really needed to find a good secure place to stay. But they were having no luck. No place is safe, they all knew deep down they would never feel like home again. After going to every building to find supplies and food, after clearing out small houses just to stay the night and to spend hours on the road they where staring to loose hope.

Daryl leaned over the truck bonnet to look at the map. He traced his finger down an interstate root, looking for the small roots around it. Daryl then got distracted by Rick looking over his shoulder, he was too close. Why couldn't people just leave him alone to try and figure out where to go next? Daryl felt himself tense up and quickly turned around, making Rick stumble a step back.

"I think we should stay here tonight" Daryl looked around the group talking to one another. It would be a good place to stay for the night because this side of the state seems to be empty of walkers, and that way they wouldn't have to worry not finding a place before it gets too dark. It seemed okay for now.

"Are you sure?" Rick asked putting his hands on his hips and shifting his weight onto his other foot. Daryl sighed. Why couldn't people just stop asking questions and get on with it? It was as if the group didn't trust him, but he knows the group needs him the most.

"It's startin' to get dark" Daryl pulled his head back to look at the reddish sky. "Get the others to settle in. I'll check the land" Daryl continued looking back to Rick. Rick nodded and walked to the side of the truck pulling out bags. Daryl watched as the rest of the group got the idea they where staying in this small house for the night and they started to help Rick pull out bags from their own car. Daryl looked around and seen Carol sad worn out face look towards his, her fists where under her chin holding her head. Daryl felt confused as to why Carol was just standing there watching him watch her. He couldn't take anymore and started to walk slowly towards her. He watched as her eyes moved at every move he took.

"We're stayin' here for the night. Stay inside until I come back" Daryl ordered, knowing that she got the hint he was doing his check around the land routine. He didn't know why he felt responsible for her well being, but he just hated to think of her in danger. Was he going soft?

_"Why you protecting her sorry ass" _Daryl heard his own brothers voice telling him off. He pushed the thoughts out his head and concentrated on Carol.

"Is it safe?" Carol whispered flicking her eyes towards the house and then back to Daryl. Carol felt like strangers where watching them, their every move. Something just didn't not sit right with her. And even though the whole world is haunted, this house seemed more haunted then any other they been before.

"Nowhere is fuckin' safe" Daryl grunted and walked past her to do his routine. Carol sighed knowing she wasn't going to get much sleep tonight. Carol watched as his figure disappeared into the woods. She hated him leaving, she would always try and keep herself busy so the thoughts don't go in her head of him getting hurt or worse, never coming back.

"Are you okay?" T-dog pulled carefully her fragile shoulder to face him. Carol then looked around and realised it was only them two outside the house.

Carol smiled and nodded; she took one of the heavy bags out his hands and started to walk into the house. When she got inside the house it was much smaller then what it looked like from the outside. Carol sniffed and wiggled her nose as the cold narrow hall smelled of dry blood. She looked around the room but there where no blood stains. She shivered at the thought of spirits in the house.

"We're all goanna stay in the front room tonight" T-dog squeezed passed her and walked into the front room. Carol followed T-dog into the front room, assuming it's in there.

She stopped at the doorway and watched as the group where buying there own little space for the night. Maggie and Glenn where the furthest away from the window. Rick and his family where by the kitchen door and Carol looked down at Hershel and Beth close to her feet. Carol scanned the room again to try and find her own little place for the night.

"Oh, we left you and Daryl a space by the window" Lori said walking towards Carol. Carol nodded. She hated the way Lori looks at her after what happened to Sophia. They all look at Carol like they almost feel sorry for her, but Daryl don't. He just looks at Carol like nothing ever happened. And sometimes that was a good thing. Sometimes not thinking about Sophia gets Carol through the day.

"Everything alright" Lori asked while looking down to her son who is listening in on their conversation. Carol felt her heart burn, why it is that everyone asks if everything is alright. Nobody is alright. How could everything be alright in this world? She wanted to shout and scream but it wasn't worth it. Carol didn't have any energy left in her.

"Just tired that's all" Carol walked over to her space and dropped the bag onto the floor. She felt the corner of the room for Daryl so he could take watch outside the window.

"I can get the dinner tonight" Lori instantly followed Carol.

"But you're be sic-"

"It's fine. I'll get Beth and Maggie to help" Lori insisted. Carol sighed; it would be nice to have the evening off.

"Thank you" Carol put her hand on Lori arm and walked past her to get out of the front room.

Carol hated it in there, it felt so suffocating. She decided to explore the house to get herself settled. She walked up the stairs and turned the door handle, she popped her head in. The room was a bright peach with writing on the top of the bed saying "Baby Ava" Carol instantly knew this was a Childs room. There where two toy boxes and one little book shelf. Before Carol could look around the room to see anymore she felt a warm hand on top of her hand. She flinched at the sight of Daryl appearance and at how close he was to her. He gently pulled the door closed with Carol hand and let go.

"I should 'ave told ya about that" Daryl said turning his back to her and started to walk down the stairs.

"Dinner is ready" He called to her from up the stairs. Carol didn't realise tears where falling out her eyes until she felt a splodge of wetness fall onto her jaw. She missed Sophia, and just thinking of another child suffering in a world like this dug a hole in her heart.

* * *

During dinner it started to rain and thunder, everyone started grunting at this new winter weather. After dinner Carol washed up quietly. She passed everyone sleeping on the floor and lay in her space. Daryl watched from the window until he couldn't see her face no more. He looked out the window at the rain and sighed listening to everyone's steady breathing. His shift and Glenn who's guarding the back of the house would be over in a couple of hours. A part of him couldn't wait, he just wanted to sleep. Daryl felt guilty for what happened earlier. He should have told Carol to not go in there because she should not have seen the child's room. Daryl looked back at Carol small shivering body. Every couple of minutes she would flinch at the sound of the thunder. Damnn woman not covering herself with enough blankets he thought.

"Daryl?" Daryl heard Rick faint voice and grunted.

"I'll take watch outside" Rick said getting up and walking out the room. Daryl lips curved up a little. He jumped down from the window, and carefully placed his crossbow on the floor. He lay down and watched as her body flinched again at the sound.

"It's only thunder woman" Daryl whispered and heard her small chuckle. He got closer and wrapped his arms around her cold stomach. He pulled her back closer to his chest.

"Ya should be sleepin'"

Carol felt his hot breath on her neck. She moved only her head to find his snuggled in the gap of her shoulder.

"Is this alright?" Daryl moved his head to see hers. Carol chuckled at the question "Alright?"

Carol smiles and leans in. They both watch as their lips get closer but the sudden bang of a door makes their bodies flinch away. Daryl was up with his crossbow not a second later.

"We have company" Rick runs in.


	2. Chapter 2: Ya women

**Thank you for the reviews they really inspire me to write on. I really like this chapter as this chapter goes more into the Fanfic. Hopefully some Carly will come into Chapter 3 if I get reviews sometime over the weekend! Yaya. **

_Chapter2: Ya women_

* * *

"We can take the back door" Glenn whispered opening the kitchen door. They needed to disappear from this house; they need to get back onto the road even if it was dark out. After Rick coming in and informing they had company they realised that they didn't have a hand full of walkers but in fact had a hand full of soldiers. The group followed Glenn through the kitchen and out the back door. They where one by one all sighing with relief that they had parked their vehicles at the back of the house for emergencies like this. Once they where all outside they started to open the car doors until a familiar voice paused them from moving any further.

"Yo, Baby brother" Merle said walking slowly towards Daryl with open arms. Carol felt Daryl pull her behind his body like a shield and holding her wrist while his other hand was aiming his crossbow at Merle.

"Where the hell 'ave ya been?" Daryl asked feeling his body swaying ready to attack. Daryl was happy that his brother was still alive. God damn it, he knew he was alive. But he looked different – Merle looked like he has been having good dinners and well washed, but he also looked a lot scarier then Daryl has ever seen him before. Daryl squinted his eyes trying to outline Merle face in the darkness. Still holding onto Carol cold wrist tighter then he intended too, everyone except Daryl flinched at the sound of an engine of a car drive passed at the front of the house.

"Who are they?" Rick pointed his knife to the direction of the car. Merle walked closer to Daryl ignoring the question he was just asked from the guy who left him to be eaten on the top of a building in Atlanta.

"A couple of miles from here there is a refugee camp called Woodbury controlled by a fucked up governor" Merle said taking a couple of more steps but stopped and watched as Daryl pushed Carol body more into the truck door. Merle smirked and leaned side ways to see a small body being shielded by Daryl.

"So what?" Daryl asked making Merle snap out of his thoughts. Daryl wanted to get out of here, with or without Merle. Daryl needed to get Carol to safety.

"We've been spyin' on ya"

"What?" Daryl was confused. Why would this so-called Camp waste their time spying on them? Did they want to take them in but did not trust them enough. _No, no I am not going to a fuckin' camp _Daryl thought.

"Yeah. That's right. The governor and his soldiers wanna kil-"

"Get in the truck" Daryl turned around to Carol. He knew where this conversation was heading. Daryl couldn't believe his luck, Woodbury a camp of fucking soldiers want them all to be dead for no reason. This was all they needed, never mind the worlds full of stupid eating bloody guts of walkers. Carol mumbled something and refused to get in the truck. She didn't want to get in the truck. She wanted to listen in on the conversation and prepare for the worse. But deep down she worried Daryl wouldn't return. That he would go off with his brother because _blood is blood_ right?

Daryl watched from the corner of his eye Rick demanding everyone to sit in the vehicles, leaving only Rick, Daryl, Carol and Merle outside in the cold darkness. Daryl stepped closer to Carol. Damn woman. Why couldn't she just help him protect her by doing what he said in these situations?

"Get in the fuckin' truck" Daryl demanded her again. He opened the truck door and watched as she got in and then slamming it behind her. Daryl turned around and felt like a whole lot of weight of worry fell of his shoulders.

"Baby brother, is that ya woman?" Merle laughed.

"Shut it, Merle!" Daryl growled, he didn't want this conversation to take long. They would have been long gone if it wasn't for Merle.

"So, what is this about Woodbury?" Rick wanted to change the conversation for Daryl sake. But Rick mainly wanted to know what kind of danger his family is in.

"The governor wants ya woman" Merle face fell serious and Daryl felt his body shiver. Rick and Daryl knew what he was talking about from behind the lines, the thought of Carol getting attacked in so many different ways that Daryl felt sick from thinking of another guy touching Carol.

"He either wants ya guys dead or out the state for good. Look I totall' disagree with someone killin' ya Daryl, But now that ya got a woman... Look ya get out the state and I'll cover ya ass. I won't be able to do it for long but long enough to slow them down" Merle said starting to walk away his body disappearing. Daryl let go of one of his hands on his crossbow and started to bite his thumb nail.

"Do you believe him?" Rick asked walking towards Daryl. Rick hand was itching to touch Daryl shoulder but he knew better. Daryl nodded. Merle wouldn't lie about something like that, he knew his brother; and his brother was against all the sexually attacking shit even when a girl refused to have sex with Merle before the world went to shit he would only let go and find someone else for the night.

"We'll drive out the state tonight and rest up in the morning" Rick said and walked to the other cars to inform the others.

Daryl opened the truck and sat in the driver's seat. He looked over to Carol worried eyes look into his.

"Are ya alright?" Daryl asked knowing she was alright anyway but he needed to know from her.

"What happened out there? Are we in danger? I asked you if it was safe here. I knew it wasn't" Carol voice started to go into a whisper towards the end. She ignored Daryl question, she just wanted to know what was happening. Daryl knew he should have listened to her about her not feeling safe at the house. He should have stopped and asked her why she didn't feel safe.

"I said are ya alright?" He didn't want to tell her. Not now. How would he start, he knew if he was going to tell her he would have all those pictures in his head of the Carol and a Woodbury resident.

"Yes! I am alright!" Carol shouted with tears forming in her eyes. She sighed hitting herself onto the car door pulling her feet between Daryl and herself. She tried to fall asleep as Daryl started the engine.

* * *

They had been driving for hours down and never ending road. Silence had formed but the sudden sniff from Carol was heard. Daryl knew she was crying. He looked over at her small shivering body curled into the corner of the truck. He was glad she didn't hear all those things Merle said and got her in the truck just in time.

"Carol?" Daryl listened for her small mumble.

"Come 'ere" Daryl held his free hand out as she moved her stiff body from the door. She moved closer to his warmth and closed her eyes as he wrapped his arm around her. Daryl felt her except the embrace as she snuggled up to his side.

"You're so warm" Carol realised how cold she was trying to get to sleep less then a minute ago. She then felt the vibrate of Daryl slight chuckle. A few minutes have passed and Daryl felt like he needed to tell Carol how much he loves her. Yes love. He knew he loved her the minute they had there second night away from the farm. He wanted to tell her just in case one of the soldiers from Woodbury really did take her away from him. He looked down at Carol and tightened his grip to make sure she really was there. Carol moved biting her lip to stop a groan and placed her hand on Daryl knee. Daryl took a double take at her hand that was bruised and swollen. He must have done that back at the house when he was protecting her from Merle. He felt a whole lot of guilt overwhelm him. He didn't mean to hold her that tight.

"I'm sorry" Daryl grumbled before Carol did as she moved her head to see him.

"About your hand" Daryl held her bruised arm and massaged it into his own.

"It's fine. You where looking out for me" Carol smiled. She wanted to tell him she is use to the pain from Ed but she didn't want him to think she was comparing him with Ed because Daryl was a good man. Carol leaned up and gave Daryl a peck on the lips feeling his lips turn up before she parted. They both secretly wanted more.


End file.
